


Morning Rush

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Devil's Brew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The two of them are, as the youths would say, fuddy-duddies.





	Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/):
> 
> _Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks then if they've forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to real Person A's keys/wallet/etc., saying "I meant this, but thanks."_

The two of them are, as the youths would say, fuddy-duddies.

Twenty-somethings and already stodgy as hell, what with their set schedules and daily routines. 

Why, nary a wild weekend of partying and getting down on the dance floor for either of them these days with all the schoolin’ and learnin’ they’re doing. Not to mention their jobs at the coffee shop, all nice and quaint and perfect practice for the day they’ll be called in to negotiate a tense hostage negotiation with some of the customers they get.

Also, they both drive sensible cars.

(The horror.)

Also, also?

They split the rent on a quaint little house in a quaint little suburb because it was the sensible thing to do. Just like the sensible thing to do when it comes to deciding whose turn it is to mow the lawn or take the trash out is a riveting game of rock–paper–scissors. 

Because _adults_.

Trevor’s got the day off, which is fantastic as it will give him time to finish bullshitting yet another essay for his humanities class. 

Alfredo, however, is running late for work at the coffee shop. 

Another long night of terrorizing terrorists in his favorite video game with his favorite team of idiots and no damn sense at all as he scurries hither and yon getting ready for his morning shift. 

Trevor smothers a smile as Alfredo stumbles over that hideous little sculpture-thing their landlord insists is part of the quaint little house’s décor (and best not go missing or there will be hell to pay) yet again. Clattering and low swearing and the charming idiot himself tripping around the corner and into view.

Alfredo waves at him as he undoes the locks o the front door and yanks it open, freezing with one foot out the door when Trevor clears his throat pointedly. Leans back to frown at him, all adorable confused dead-eyed zombie about it.

“Trevor?”

Trevor grins at him. “Forget something, Fredo?”

It’s usually like this, morning after one of Alfredo’s _serious_ gaming sessions. Brain slow and foggy and body fueled with the sort of _shit, shit, shit, why didn’t I set my alarm_ panic of accidentally sleeping in.

Alfredo frowns at him, cocks his head. Thinking, and thinking, and thinking in a way Trevor can sear the gears in his head turning, little hamster straining to get things going.

And then!

Oh, and then that frown zips right on off his face as Alfredo laughs, smile brightening up his face and - 

He kisses Trevor.

Just leans right on into his personal space and pecks him on the lips, all nice and familiar like as though that’s a thing they do (not yet, but maybe one day Trevor had thought, hoped) and now!

“_Shit_,” Alfredo murmurs, jerking away from him, that tiny little hamster finally getting that wheel to go round and round in his head.

He stares at Trevor, eyes wide and this awful look of _oh, God, what did I just do?_ on his face.

Trevor manages a laugh, stiff, stilted, and brings his hands out from behind his back to show Alfredo what he’s holding. 

A set of keys. 

A wallet. 

An energy bar for the road because heaven knows Alfredo didn’t have time for breakfast this morning with the way he was rushing around.

“I meant this, but thanks,” Trevor says, and laughs again.

He’s blushing, he knows. Fair skin and all that and oh, good lord, he’d thought the first two years of college had beaten that out of him, given his friend circle.

Trevor stares at Alfredo who stares back and thinks in moment of madness or just youthful indiscretion, _fuck it_, as he leans in and kisses Alfredo a second time. (First? Whatever.)

When he pulls back, heart beating like it’s trying to break free of his chest Alfredo’s eyes have gone even wider, but!

_But._

That awful look of dread – fear? - on his face has changed to this thoughtful frown, something that looks like it wants to be a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah?” Alfredo asks, and it’s a layered kind of _'yeah'_, deeper meaning to it.

Trevor feels himself smile, small, tentative thing.

“Yeah,” he says, and goodness, that's quite the vocabulary they have between them. 

Alfredo snorts, and there, there, a tiny little smile growing wide, wider, widest.

“Okay,” he says, and glances at the door he’s half hanging on to, the sensible little car of his with its engine running as it warms up waiting to whisk him off to work. “Uh. I’ll call you? Later? We’ll talk about it?”

So many question marks there, but yes, and yes, and _yes_.

“Okay,” Trevor says, and turns that tentative little smile of his into a smirk when Alfredo huffs at him, big wide grin and this blooming sort of joy lighting him up from the inside out.

“Jesus - “ Alfredo sighs, and goes in for another kiss before he darts off for with with a hasty apology, and there’s something to it this time than simple absentmindedness or a case of the nerves. 

Not quite perfect, but Trevor thinks they can work their way towards that given time.


End file.
